Unexpected Event, Human Sweden x Reader
by Grazelle the Random Wanderer
Summary: Human!Sweden x Reader, University AU and first Reader insert for Hetalia — (Your name) has her ordinary day with her friend, Anri, during the time of recess. And she saw the exchange student from Sweden, she has a crush on him. Then, after the speeding time of events, would she ever felt happiness?


_**The Unexpected Event, Human!Sweden x Reader**_

 **Author's Note** | _Countries featured in this story will be human beings, using their human names. And also this is my first reader-insert, so hope you will enjoy. :)_

* * *

Sometimes, we didn't know ourselves what things is going on our mind. Maybe it's because what we do, or the people we usually seen when we are walking wherever it is or each day we are going to a certain place. For (your name), that's what life is.

Her name is (your name), 19 years of age, currently studying in a prestigious university. You are walking peacefully in the hallway with your close friend whose name is Anri, an exchange student from Belgium a year ago. She's the only friend of hers, always there for her and talking to her when she going to share her your secrets. You two are both happy to talk each other while we are walking in the silent yet peaceful hallway.

"Do you currently chatting with Ivan, am I right?" Anri asked you.

Ivan is (your name)'s friend, currently residing in Russia. Most of the time, he's the one you always talk in the private chat when you are alone in the house. He is a good friend, even though he is older than you.

"Of course, why not? There's not only having a reason for us to talk, ahead of having something new?" You gave Anri your response, while your eyes are closed.

"I understand what are you saying, but my question is… Do you still have your feelings for him?"

In your mind, your surroundings become quiet because of her question for you. You have no response if you still have it or not anymore in your heart, but there's no still spark or light that showers in your mind.

"I'm afraid to tell that I don't know whatever it is, but — That will be slight, Anri. I don't know what to do," You gave her your response with a sad tone.

Afterwards, the both of you are continue to walk until you saw your crush faraway and you see him though. One thing you know that his name is Berwald, an exchange student from the country of Sweden. His light blonde hair, his blue eyes, he's wears glasses and his height that makes him look like a giant.

He was part of the boy group, Nordic Five, consisted of the new five exchange students from Northern Europe countries. When you always saw him, Berwald has no emotions that shows his handsome face and you shocked that he turns to you, turned back your face ahead to Anri. You can't help yourself but blushing red because of that. Anri already know that you have a crush on that Swedish exchange student but you didn't know if Berwald will returned your feelings for him.

"You can't really stop yourself because of Berwald, right? I know that already, (your name)!" Anri had said with a grin and the certain look of her eyes that you know especially to this situation.

"Stop it, Anri! I'm begging you, don't you ever mention it again!" You said with your shy voice.

You two have heard the bell ringing and both of you have went ahead to our rooms.

— **Timeskip brought to you by Norway's troll and Iceland's puffin** —

After the long day of your classes, at last you will going home. Anri and you are together again. But before that, you hear a voice you didn't know. You turned around, appearing your shock expression that the deep voice and has its foreign accent belongs to Berwald. You turn around again to Anri and you still have your shocked emotion.

"Go ahead, (your name), I think Berwald has something to ask you. I'll going outside, I will wait for you!" Anri smiled at you, and gave you two slow pats in your head for you to become calm. She walked away, and there's nothing came in your mouth.

 **(Your name)'s POV**

Oh no. I can't believe what was happening, and we are both alone in this room. I don't know how to react, and I felt nervous. Anri left me alone at this room with my Swedish crush.

I felt a hand holding my arm. I've have seen and turned around to Berwald, who has an emotion that I didn't know. He pulled my arm and he held my both hands.

"I-It's you, Berwald! H-How can I help you? Is there anything you wanted to say?" Here comes my shy voice, and he cannot stop to look into my (eye color) eyes. He made his face closer to mine, and my heart beat gets even more faster.

"You know, I have a confession. It has been a long time that I lay my eyes on you, I see you everyday with your friend and most of all, your smile I saw is the most beautiful, like you." He cupped my face with his hand, started to get things more intense. "I can't hide my feelings in my heart anymore, and I want to tell you that I love you, (your name)."

My face become redder when Berwald confess his feelings for me, and he gave me a gentle kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I grasped the fabric of his uniform. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss.

"I am glad that you have feelings for me, and… I love you too, Berwald. I really do." I said with my blush still adorned in my cheeks.

After I confess my true feelings for Berwald, I hug him and he accept it, pulling me closer, then he smiled.

There are many events happened that was unexpected, like a watch, because of the speed of time of events. And this, is considered to be one of those unexpected events.

 **Omake, 3rd Person POV**

After that, Anri and the other Nordics saw what happened and she was squealed at (your name) and Berwald.

"Success! They are now together! Hey Matthias, look at them!"

"Oh yes! Ber and (your nickname) are finally lovers! He's gonna get — Ow!" Matthias cut his sentence when Lukas hit him with his book.

"Don't you dare say that, you stupid Dane." Lukas was giving Matthias a familiar glare.

"They're so cute! I wonder if Berwald will introduce her to us, hm?" Tino smiled widely, flowers appeared around him.

"I'm glad they're together." Emil just smiled at that thought. "I'm happy that he found love in (your name)."

\- **The End :3** -

* * *

 **This is my first reader-insert for Hetalia! And I am so happy that I share this with you! Actually this is based off from what I wrote for this is my short story written in my native language, which is in Tagalog, in my Philippine subject.**

 **So since it is 2016, I want to give this to you as my payback for being inactive lately. And I am one of the Nordic Five fans! Since my ultimate favorite character is Sweden, so I wrote this to everyone for those who love this character and this group! Also I include Belgium in this story as your friend!**

 **So that's all for now, and I don't know if I could write more from inspiration! Okay then?**

 **Disclaimer** | _I don't own Hetalia and its characters, they are all belong to Himapapa!_

 **Note: You can belong to this adorable nation if you want to ;)**

Thanks for reading! And it is posted on Deviantart last Saturday (January 2nd, Philippine standard time)! Oh, and my DA account is currently FiercefulFearless, so you can see the story there! Also it is in the Hetalia DA group named CountryXReader, under Sweden X Reader folder.

Anyway, leave a review and suggestions if you want! Sorry for the bad use of grammar xD

— Grazelle the Random Wanderer (with love)


End file.
